Searing Heat
by Morgan Darkheart
Summary: Hiei had never thought of himself as a loving kind of guy, Kiki can't believe the man of her dreams has an eye on his forehead! Could anything be stranger or hotter as Hiei finds himself in love with a human.
1. Dangerous Games

Chapter 1

Dangerous Games

_I'm afraid to love,_

_Is that so wrong?_

_These feelings I do not know,_

_So whisper my name and love me for eternity._

Hiei sat across from Kurama, pondering why he had even bothered to show up. Kurama could be rather pathetic when he wanted to be, even now when he was telling him off.

"Hiei, are you listening to me?" Kurama asked, turning flaming green eyes on him.

"Hn?"

Hiei's usual reply made Kurama sigh and sit back in his chair across from Hiei, resting his fingers lightly on his temples and closing his eyes. "You don't just disappear when Yusuke and the rest of us need you the most."

Kurama was talking about how Hiei had snuck off earlier and Yusuke had been left on his own to track down some unknown item that that whinny little brat wanted, Hiei remembered. He hadn't felt like fighting at that time and gone off on his own to do some practicing with his katana, he had gotten side tracked, though. He didn't care what Yusuke wanted, but Kurama being pissed off at him was another thing. " Yusuke did fine on his own, you or anyone else didn't need my help." Hiei stated blandly.

"Fine, but where did you go, and what was more important then getting the Chapter Black tape? Since I've known you, that's all you could talk about, your greatest ambition since you couldn't steal it from Spirit World." Kurama smiled, knowing Hiei couldn't back out of this one unless he got up and left, which he would not do.

"He was with a girl!" Morgan voice reached their ears as she entered the room carrying a tray with tea and cups on it. She gave them both a smile, set down the tray on the coffee table and sat down on the arm of Kurama's chair. Hiei's eyes flicked to her smiling face and then down at the ground. "She's right, but not completely." He muttered faintly.

"I didn't think you were much of a stalker, Hiei?" Morgan asked, rising to get herself a cup of tea and sit back on the arm of the chair.

The fire in the fireplace next to them flared briefly with Hiei's temper at being insulted. How was she so damn smart? " Fine, I was watching her!" He tried to meet Morgan's eyes but she was staring at Kurama with a loving look on her face. Kurama was trying to stare at both of them at the same time but could only smile and gape at the both of them. He was thoroughly confused at how Morgan knew this easily what Hiei had done. So was Hiei, and he didn't like it one bit. He watched as Morgan laughed and tucked her shiny chocolate hair behind her ears. He had had enough and was leaving. Hiei stood up roughly and walked out, but not before he caught the glint of Morgan's wedding ring out of the corner of his eye, mocking him with thoughts of love.

Morgan bit back a sigh and wished she hadn't provoked Hiei so. She knew it vexed him when she knew what he was thinking, but even Sorna would have been able to read the emotions in his eyes. Love was a queer thing.

She smiled and looked down at the man she loved and giggled at the expression on his face, a mixture of humor and confusion at what had just happened. "Let's just call it a women's intuition and leave it at that." Kurama nodded, knowing not to broach the subject. She pulled at the bottom of her shirt in frustration and stood up, going to clear the dishes that only she had touched. She always made tea for the two friends but to no avail, they never drank it.

Kurama watched Morgan clear the dishes and stood, as she was about to reach the door.

"What?" She had seen him rise.

He came over and took the tray from her hands, setting it on a nearby desk. "What game are you playing?" He asked Morgan playfully, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She melted into his embrace and braced her hands on his lean chest, looking up at him threw her lashes. "A dangerous one." She replied with a taste of disgust in her mouth. "He'll thank me later when he goes to her."

"Oh really!" he had an evil glint in his eye. "I don't know if you're cuter in vengeance or anger, but only the latter when it's not me."

She grinned and hugged him, then tried to work her way out of his embrace. "Let go!" She beat at his chest teasingly.

"No." His mouth claimed hers and she chuckled into it.

Hiei jumped from one branch to another, thinking as he went. Time seemed to stand still as he flew into a clearing and then hit another branch, speeding time up again. He hated Morgan at the moment and her damn husband, so happily married. He knew he didn't really hate them, but why did they have to mock him so with their loving glances and passionate embraces!

His thoughts went back to the girl, the one that he had left the company of Yusuke for, and the one who had caught his interest with one single glance. Smiling, happy, he settled down in one of the top branches of a poplar to remember her and the first encounter with her, one week earlier…

Hiei couldn't stand it anymore, if he heard one more of Yusuke's gay remark's about how he could beat anyone, he was going to punch the bastard's face in! He'd snuck from the company of the team when they had had their backs turned, but he was sure that Kurama felt him leave.

He stood in a tree several miles away after that and closed his eyes to steady his thoughts. It didn't help, so he sighed and started to move again. Then he heard it, a faint cry from a thousand miles away off to his right. The wind ruffled his hair and he decided to ignore it. He ran in the opposite direction from the plea, but it followed him, desperate and insistent, not really a call at all, just a flux of power. "What the hell?" he muttered, hoping that it wasn't some nagging spirit that Boton had forgot to pick up, but then why would it be, human's were to weak for that sort of cry. He waited in stillness, now standing on the ground. It came again and he reached up and pulled the wrappings away from his Jagan eye. It roved in its socket, coming to rest on a distant flux of power he knew would be there, in Kyoto! Hiei's eye zoomed in on the power increase and paused, it was dieing slowly. He sighed and wrapped the eye back up, hoping that his curiosity wouldn't get the best of him.

The clearing Hiei was standing in suddenly didn't have a presence in it as Hiei leapt gracefully up into the nearest tree and speed off.


	2. Unknown Stranger

Chapter 2

Unknown Stranger

_Be still,_

_In your attempt to be away._

_I ask your name and you do not reply._

_You wound my heart with your sharp words that are not spoken._

She was surrounded on all sides, the Blue Butterfly gang in front of her and the wall behind and on both sides of her. Oh, she had really gotten herself into something this time.

"So what about it sweetling, want to come with me and have a good time." The leader of the gang, a youth of about nineteen jeered at her in sweet innocent. "You must've been, if you came around these parts of Kyoto, my Kyoto." He came towards her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him so that he could kiss her. The girl struggled and lashed out with her other fist, knocking him in the jaw. He forced her away with his grip on her wrist. "You bitch, you won't get away with your pretty face intact now." As he said this he pulled out a pocketknife and held it to her face. This time she did not fight. The other gang members whooped and cheered their leader on. He chucked and brought the knife up in an arch, the metal gleaming dully in the half-light. It stopped halfway to the girl's face. An evil giggle escaped her lips and she looked up with gleaming blood red eyes.

"You've picked the wrong girl to mess with." She said once the laughter had died. She held up her hand and her fingernails looked like claws before the glow of her eyes. A dark shadow had fallen on the ally and all was silent.

The gang leader was the one to break the silence. "What the hell?" He glanced at the other members, but they where frozen with fear where they stood.

"What are you doing in my part of Kyoto?" The girl's high-pitched laughter broke the spell of silence and the gang spilt up, leaving the ally. The only one left was the leader. She approached him, licking her lips with anticipation.

"Stop!" A voice above them yelled in the darkness. The girl glanced up at the rooftop and caught the glimpse of sword and the dark outline of someone wearing a…dress. She shook her head and then the figure was beside her. The gang leader took this as a sign to leave and ran off, not looking back, his days of roaming the streets were over.

He stood before her, not much taller then she, a bandage covering his right arm and forehead. "Who?" She asked in confusion.

"I should be asking you the same question?" his voice coming out in a smoky caress. He studied her with cat-like eyes, his spiky hair blocking the light from the street out.

She couldn't get a good look at him, his face in shadow. Suddenly, she couldn't think straight and she felt her knees grow weak. What was going on? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the stranger catch her and the flick of white cloth as he wrapped it back around his head. Then everything went black.

Kiki groaned and rolled over. Soft pillows rubbed against her cheek and she opened her eyes to a white wall. She was in her room, in her bed, but how did she get home last night. Her life didn't make much sense anymore. She would wake up on days like these and not remember a thing about where she had gone after getting out of school the day before. And that reminded her she had school today, but her alarm hadn't gone off. She was late. "Damn." No time for breakfast and a lunch for school. She wished her mom didn't have to work all the time but since her dad had died, that had been impossible. "Mom would've woken me up if she didn't work so much." Kiki grumbled to herself. She made her way out of her bed and gasped as her feet touched the cold wood floor. Besides missing her dad, she also missed living out in the country surrounded by nature. She hated the city with its loud noise and stink.

Hot water streamed out of the showerhead and she realized that she had slipped into her mind, made her way into the bathroom and had turned on the water in the process. She shed her cloths and stepped into the shower, jamming the shower curtain back in place.

Hiei stood atop a telephone pole, his cloths whipping in the wind and gaze fixed on the building from which the strange human came. He had found her home in a manner of minutes the night before when he had rescued her. Her smell stuck to the air like the smell of a baking cake tended to do. That's how he knew she lived here.

Last night, he had found her window open to let the breeze in and jumped in with her cradled gently to his chest. She weighed little to nothing to him, so he enjoyed the sense of her warmth so close to his skin. He had started to let his mind wander, looking down at her face and then her lips, wondering what they tasted like. Oh no! He would not go there, he shook his head and then cocked it to one side, listening to the stillness of the apartment. No one was there, it was well past midnight and all he could here was the soft drone of a television somewhere in a nearby apartment.

He glanced around the barren room, devoid of everything except a desk stacked with papers and a computer, a bed sitting in the space that was left. He pulled covers to the bed back and set her down gently into them. She snuggled down and curled into a fetal position, not waking. Hiei drew the covers over her and turned to go. As he climbed up onto the window frame he stopped and turned back, studying her outline in the bed. He was never this nice to humans, what was wrong with him. He found his body turning back and his mind not listening to what he was telling it. Turn back; you don't need intimacy, it screamed. His body was saying something different; she's so beautiful, I want to get to know her. Or so he had translated.

He stood over her, his shadow blocking the light of the city that came in from her window. Hiei's eyes flared a deep red as he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, so soft in the darkness. He smoothed her ebony hair away from her face and wished he knew the color of her eyes. Hiei drew away and flung himself out the window, leaping down onto the telephone pole to wait till the morning.

And that's where he found himself now, standing in the same position, wondering when she would wake. His thoughts touched those down on the streets as he waited, glimpsing their brief lives, if only for a minute. An old woman hurried by, worrying about if her son would come and visit her before she died. Another, a young boy, played ball in his back yard enjoying the sun on his back and loving life. A car drove buy, filled with teenagers skipping school, their minds fuzzy with marijuana and cigarettes questioning if life was worth living. Each one came and went, a million minds reaching out to him, drawn to his Jagan eye.

His attention shifted from the people's thoughts down to the door of the apartment building where she emerged. She hurried down the street in the opposite direction that he stood, worry surrounding her. He jumped down onto a nearby treetop and followed at a safe distance.

After some time, she slowed down and turned a corner, coming upon a large building amid the smaller houses. Hiei came to rest in a tree in the courtyard and watched the girl enter the main building, disappearing threw two large doors. He caught a glimpse of a hallway and tiled floors and then it faded as the doors closed. She had been the only one entering the building and this meant she was late or early. He wasn't sure, knowing this only from stalking Urameshi, who was always late to school. He eased himself down into a tree branch and waited for her to come out again. He didn't mind waiting, he had nothing better to do, well, only go help Yusuke, and he detested that. "Hn." Hiei muttered, half closing his eyes and propping his sword on the branch beside him.

Kiki listened to Mr. Takashi drone on about politics and rested her head in her hands, hoping that the school would just cancel this mandatory class. It was her worst subject and it hadn't been great that she had come to school late, her first class teacher had given her a detention and told her if she was late again he would notify her parents. She wanted to scream at the idiot that she only had one parent, her mom, and that he was too dense to notice that.

She sighed and went back to not listening to Mr. Takashi talk of things she didn't care about. Her thoughts slipped back to the night before where it had gotten hazy. She remembered that she had taken the wrong way home and then she saw herself in a dark ally being harassed by a gang, and then it went dark and a voice echoed in her head. It was dark and deep, penetrating her soul. She remembered a boy, or was it a man, she couldn't remember. A soft caress and the sensation of flying, her imagination was running away, reminding her that she probably wouldn't feel these things if she had friends and an active social life. Ever since she had moved here from the country and left all her friends behind in the move she hadn't had much of one.

"Ms. Hiwatari?"

Kiki jerked her head up at the sound of the teacher's voice. She hadn't thought he would actually be paying attention to her or anyone else in the class, the way he went on. She looked up and realized that the students were watching her, giving her funny looks.

"Could you tell me what we where just talking about?" Mr. Takashi asked with anger.

The bell rang before she could answer and she picked her bag up off the floor, students filing past, glaring at her.

"Nice one, baka." A girl muttered as she passed.

Kiki looked down in anger, wishing she was back at her old school. After the other students left she got up and made for the door.

Mr. Takashi called from his seat. "Ms. Hiwatari, please try to pay attention from now on."

She nodded and left, making her way down to the main entrance and outside into the courtyard. She walked down the gravel to the main gates and stopped under the trees on the side of the wall in the street, it was hotter then she thought it was going to be. Students still milled about and some chatted in the shade not far from where she stood. She looked up as several leaves fell on her backpack lying on the ground and then there was a thump as a dark object that looked like a boy hit the ground. Everyone present outside the school gates stopped what they were doing and turned all eyes on her and the thing that had fallen out of the tree, now groaning in anger or hurt, she didn't know which.

Hiei didn't know which was worst, letting his guard down or falling out of a tree for the first time. When he looked up, he knew it was falling out of a tree. The first thing he saw was a pair of legs, nice legs, and a skirt, which hid little from his view on the ground. As if the owner of the legs knew his thoughts, she smoothed her hands down it, blocking that view. He meant her shocked gaze and groaned, it was the girl from last night and she was standing there looking like she just had seen a ghost. Which, his mind was telling him could be possible. She probably realized him from the night before. Her ebony hair was darker then it had been last night and he wondered why. The girls eyes were blue, a blue he could get lost in if he stared to long. She moved to run and he picked himself up off the ground in lightning speed, sensing her confusion. He grabbed her arm in a steel grip and then turned her towards him, forcing her to look into his stare. She struggled some more and then stiffened. He wondered why, but then he realized why. People were watching them and whispering to each other.

"Do you suppose their lovers?"

"What's up with that guy and the cloths is he making some movie?"

"He's kind of cute, why is he with Hiwatari?"

Hiei slowly let is grip go slack and let the girl, Hiwatari had he heard, go. He picked up her bag from the ground and whispered into her ear, drawing dangerously close.

She wasn't sure what to do, let alone move away from him. He made that decision for her by moving around her in blinding speed. Everyone around her gasped as the guy disappeared and she stood in the breeze he left.


	3. Meeting Him

Chapter Three

Meeting Him

_Wait for me?_

_I leave no trace of my existence for you._

_I'm gone before you know it._

_And then we meet in the darkness._

Kiki stood on the sidewalk outside the school, thinking about what he had said to her. The students around her that had witnessed the incident slowly moved away, interested in other things. She suddenly picked up her school bag from where it lay on the ground and started walking up the street to the empty house she would find when she got there. Her mother wouldn't be home until six; she would have to make dinner herself.

'Stay and wait for me.' He had whispered in her ear, what did that mean? Did he want to see her again? No, he seemed like the type of person who wouldn't spend a moment thinking about her. She was just going to home and do her homework, then read one of her books. Kiki nodded as she thought this and made her way home.

Hiei sat by himself on a park bench near the apartment, no one noticing him in the coming dusk. He pondered why he had said it to her, ' Stay and wait for me.', it wasn't like him. He was confused; falling out of the tree earlier had been a whole new experience for him. He had fallen asleep and then, dreams…

"Hiei?" A female voice from somewhere distant.

"Hiwatari?" Hiei knew he was dreaming, that name had come out of nowhere, who's was it?

Dark hair in a spiraled column of light and wind moving ever upwards to the black sky above. He could see her there, naked but for the light that surrounded her. It faded suddenly and she stood before him in a summer dress of silk, her brown, almost black, hair tied back out of her face. "I know you!" He said stupidly. She giggled and took his hand, dragging him with her as she started to walk. "Where?" He asked and she shushed him.

They walked through a mesh of color that picked up speed the longer they walked into the void in front of them. Hiei wondered how long they would walk when she stopped suddenly and pointed to an image that had appeared to the side. It was of a bed shadowed with a dim glow, he looked up in amazement as he realized that no one had a hold of his hand. The girl that had been with him was gone, poof, into the color around him. Hiei looked back at the picture and there was a girl there now, he knew it had to be Hiwatari, sleeping on a bed with pale moonlight bathing her face in an unearthly radiance that made her glow. The girl that had been here a second ago, that was her there in the picture.

He shook his head and came out of his thoughts on the dream to sort out the images in front of him. A window? He had been in the park the last time he checked. Then he realized that this was the place he had been to last night, this girl's dwellings. Hiei turned his head and saw that the moon was up, but not quite full, its light casting a glow on everything it touched. He glanced in the window and saw the girl, just like in his dream, sleeping on her bed. Hiei knew he shouldn't do what he was going to do, but he did anyway, he slid the window with his physic abilities and entered her room.

She lay on sheets of pure white, the light from the moon and city blocked by his form once again. Hiei gripped his katana and watched her sleep. "You promised you'd stay he whispered." He whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

-Author's note-

Dear reader,

Thank you for reading so far and reviewing. (The few of you who did!) I enjoy your comments and thoughts on what you think of the story. I would also like you to know that your suggestions are not going unheard. Thanks to one of my reviewers I have gotten an idea about what Hiei was dreaming about. I probably would have overlooked that detail or just left everyone wondering what he had been dreaming at that point in time.

It is also nice to know that I have people I don't know reviewing, I would like to hear from all of you. Email me at or talk to me on Aim under the name Morgan Darkheart.

Last of all, I am very sorry if I get terminology wrong in any way, I watch the show religiously every Saturday and it is one of my favorites. I would like to make it clear that this fan fiction is for one of my dear friends who's in love with Hiei and the name Kiki is just related to some of my other works. I'm thinking about connecting it to one of my stories/poems that involve the same character, I just didn't realize it at the time. School is extremely hard at the moment, so I'm also sorry that I do not find enough time to write between juggling two more years of high school and an active social career. I am also dealing with an asshole ex-boyfriend at the moment who won't shut his freakin' mouth! Why is it that men are more feminine sometimes and can't keep their mouths shut about ex-girlfriends? He is going to get his ass thoroughly kicked.

Morgan


End file.
